


orbit

by bisexualhotchner



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aomine has some feelings, Blood, Kagami has the braincell, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualhotchner/pseuds/bisexualhotchner
Summary: Kagami confronts Aomine about something. Aomine snaps.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinsun/gifts).



> I guess I started writing this with the intention to cheer up a friend, but then I looped Aomine's character song titled "STILL" and angst happened instead. This is probably the saddest thing I ever wrote for publishing, but then again, I'm just a baby writer. Imagine an innocent-looking emoji right here.

Aomine’d been staring at his bleeding hand for five minutes. Five minutes without moving, without noise, five minutes in total silence and defeat. It seemed to him that he didn’t even breathe or blink, probably ceased to exist for five, perfect, minutes.

They’ve been fighting with Kagami. Sometimes it seemed like they always fought over something – either in basketball, or at home, or in bed, sometimes in public, most often in private. Aomine wasn’t even sure he could tell what they fought about after those five, nauseating minutes of staring at his own hand, his knuckles bruised, the skin broken and pulled back as he flexed his fist, the first movement he’d made since he punched the wall.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could still see it. The indent he left on Kagami’s expensive penthouse wall. He could also see Kagami from the corner of his eye, standing there, breathing hard from adrenaline. Unmoving.

There was something wrong about them. Something deeply, inherently bad, something fucked up and something that had never failed to make them all the more drawn to each other. They were violent, sparks flying whenever their tempers clashed, leaving behind a storm to be dealt later, a storm that sometimes rained on others and made them very concerned. Tetsu and Momoi, then Kise and Riko, hell, even Midorima had reached out and asked if they were okay, and they told them all that they were, and then-

They went and made it happen again. And again, and _again_ , and now they were here, and Aomine’s shoulders shook.

‘Hey,’ Kagami croaked, his throat closing up. The sounds of his voice made Aomine’s anger resurface and then die down eventually, incurable numbness replacing irritation. He was all too familiar with the feeling – the feeling of just not being able to care anymore.

Kagami stepped closer, and Aomine instinctively flinched. He was trying to move away, but this dumbass obviously mistook it for fear, because he held his hands up in a motion of surrender rather than defense. _You should run, you should be afraid._ ‘I won’t hurt you, I promise.’

‘Can I see it?’ Kagami said, pointing to Aomine’s hand. Aomine realized that he’s been gripping it with his other, clutching too tight, his skin making contact with the open wounds and making it burn with a horrible ache. He gritted his teeth, and Kagami walked up to him and peeled his fingers off his fist with force.

‘Don’t-‘ Aomine protested weakly. He gave up when Kagami tenderly cupped his wounded hand in his palms, stroking his trembling thumbs against the sides of it. He felt nothing. Why didn’t he feel anything?

‘It’s fine.’ Kagami mumbled, one hand releasing Aomine’s and reaching around him to press at the small of his back. Aomine glanced at the small crater in the wall, noticing the spots of blood. _It’s not fine._ ‘Walk with me, okay?’

And they were walking, one step at a time, towards the bathroom. Aomine fixed his eyes on his knuckles, and noticed the spots of the wall-paint in the bruises.

Kagami was like the Sun to him. His touch burned his skin, his smile was as bright, and ever since he’d entered his life and spun it around, Aomine felt like he’d orbited around him. Everything was Kagami, Kagami, _Kagami_ \- Obviously, it’s also been a problem. Kagami was distracting him from everything else. He blinded him, and he made him feel worthless compared to his greatness, and Aomine used to read this story, when he was a child, about a guy named Daedalus, and his son who flew too close to the Sun, and he wondered, idly, as he was seated on the edge of the bathtub and had his hand pushed under running water, if he was drowning already.

Kagami didn’t say anything at first. Kagami found some kind of disinfectant that he soaked a piece of cotton with, kneeling in front of him and pulling his hand down to reach. Kagami quietly apologized before softly dabbing over his wounds, saying something that it would hurt. And Aomine still didn’t feel a thing.

He wondered what he’d said – what either of them had been saying – to make Kagami react this way. He genuinely couldn’t remember what the real issue was, besides some stupid comment he’d made about Kagami the last time they had Kise over. Even that was a bit fuzzy in Aomine’s mind, his world reducing to the damp cotton pressing onto his charred skin.

‘Why are you doing this?’ he finally said, his own voice sounding strained even to him. Speaking up made his ears ring and stomach twitch with a familiar sense of guilt. His knees started to jump, and Kagami pressed a hand to his thigh to force his heel back down on the ground.

His eyes, like fire, burned into Aomine’s own. Although it was more like candlelight this time, instead of the forest fire Aomine’s been presented with earlier – right now, it was delicate and gentle, a look reserved only for him. A look Aomine didn’t deserve.

‘I don’t want you bleeding all over my place.’ Kagami said, looking down once again to occupy himself with cleaning Aomine’s bruises. ‘You’ve done enough damage for one day.’

‘I mean, why are you going out with me?’

Kagami stopped, setting aside the disinfectant. He sat back on his heels, loosely entwining his fingers with Aomine’s and looking entirely content doing so. _No, no, no, no._ Aomine wanted to scream, yet no sounds came out. _Run, please, I don’t want to ruin you._

‘I’m reckless and stupid and I’m no good around the house.’ Aomine murmured, averting his gaze from Kagami’s understanding eyes. _You bastard, don’t look at me like that, I could strangle you._ ‘I’m not romantic and I forget anniversaries and your birthday and I embarrass you in public. All I want to do is have sex and eat your food and drain your bank account, and sometimes I go and I do… this.’

‘That’s true.’ Kagami said thoughtfully. Aomine found himself being comforted by it; he wanted him to say _‘Let’s break up, then’_ and _‘Get out of my flat’_. ‘You’re a nuisance and a good-for-nothing.’

Aomine sighed. ‘Yeah.’

‘But I love you, Aomine.’ Kagami leaned in to press a kiss to the back of his hand where it wasn’t raw and skinned. Aomine flinched anyway, thinking _I wish you didn’t, I wish you’d stop_. ‘I’ve loved you for a long time and I love you more than I hate your bad habits.’

‘I’m afraid I’ll hurt you one day.’ Aomine whispered, like it made it any better, because he was afraid to say it. He was just so, _so_ afraid.

‘I’m not.’ Kagami said confidently.

‘I wanted to, today.’

‘But you didn’t. And that’s why I trust you.’

Aomine let out a wheezing sob. He wasn’t sure how long he had been holding it in, neither the breath that leaved his lungs, nor the tears that fell streaming down his face, burning, burning his eyes, burning all the way where they met at his chin and began to fall down, staining his shirt.

Kagami was there before he knew it. He stood between his legs, hugging his head tightly to his torso and letting him wrap his arms around him, too tight and the angle too strange to be comfortable, and yet he didn’t say a word. Kagami just kissed the top of his head, Kagami just pushed his fingers into his hair, Kagami just shushed him and awkwardly rocked him side to side, and Aomine snorted, finding it endearing and annoying and finally feeling a whole lot more than just emptiness.

There were so many wrong things about them. But sometimes, the good could outweigh the bad.


End file.
